


How Coulson Met Lola

by noxfauna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard doesn't appreciate having anyone in his office while he's working, but he doesn't mind being distracted by the new Agent who likes his car.</p><p>((Coulson had to have earned Lola someway right?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Coulson Met Lola

**Author's Note:**

> ( Set in 1986 )

Howard tapped his pen against the notepad, looking away from his computer’s screen to give a calculating look to the young Agent that stood by his office door. A formality Carter had said, a level 2 operative meant to handle paperwork from him to Shield headquarters to ensure safe passage of the official documents.

"How old are you?" Howard huffed in annoyance, the first words he spoke since Peggy had left.

"Twenty one Mister Stark." The Agent answered easily, not a single shift in his calm demeanour as his grey eyes focused back on the bookshelf. Howard swore even the Agent’s hair wouldn’t shift even if a hurricane blew though the window. Actually… the thought of seeing the Agent all ruffled wasn’t a bad thought at all.

Howard stood, setting his pen down and walking over to the Agent, reading ‘Coulson’ off his name tag as he clasped a hand on the Agents shoulder.

"Let’s go have some fun." He smiled as the Agent’s eyebrows rose.

"Er, yes sir?" Came the uncertain reply as Howard steered them both out of the office.

"Do you like cars Coulson?" 

"Very much Sir." The simple question seeming to raise the Agents shoulders with enthusiasm.

"I can show you my flying one then."

"That wasn’t a rumour?!" The calmness snapped with jittery excitement and Howard couldn’t help laughing.

"Of course not, and if you let me fuck ya in the back seat I’ll let you have a drive."

The Agent tripped, red face and stammering as they continued their way to the garage.

 

Howard had to give the Agent credit. He had expected Coulson to turn around to scamper away with some jumbled phrase of ‘Agents can’t fraternize with involved personnel’, instead he walked in the same stride as himself only slowing so that Howard could open the garage doors for them both to enter.

"It’s the little red Corvette over there." Howard said, watching as the Agents formality slipped again to do a half walking jog over to the little red car  Coulson circled around the car twice, grey eyes memorizing every detail, pausing occasionally to lean over the side to catch a detail of the interior. Yet not one part of Coulson’s person even so much as brushed the side of the Corvette.

"She’s beautiful Mister Stark." The Agent breathed almost dreamily and Howard had to roll his eyes.

If Howard were a lesser man he might have been jealous that the young man in front of him carried more lust for the car than he did for him.

"She? Do you want to buy it dinner before we have fun in the backseat?" It was Coulson’s turn to roll his eyes, though he did it with a smile.

"The better question is do you want me on my back or hands and knees?"

"You’re right," Howard grinned walking up to stand in front of the Agent. "That is the better question."

His hand went to the Agent’s tie, holding it like a leash as he reached around him to open the car’s back door. With a light tug on the tie the Agent sat down obediently, grey eyes looking up at him for further instruction. Howard lifted the tie lightly, noting the grantchester knot before letting his grip slacken just enough so that he could trace the pad of his thumb over the Agent’s lip. He smirked as the other’s mouth fell open for him, pink tongue peeking out to flick at his thumb. The tongue lay still as he pressed his thumb on top, keeping it there as he looked at the others eyes. There wasn’t so much as a flinch.

"First, you’re going to suck my cock."

He took his thumb off the Agent’s tongue to wrap the tie around his hand, tugging his head forward as he used free hand to unclasp his belt and pull down the zipper of his pants. The Agent nuzzled forward, Howard humming in appreciation as Coulson used only his mouth to draw his cock out from his pants. His grip tightened as the Agent began with hard sucks to the head of his cock before plunging forward, swallowing around his length. Howard bit his lip to stop himself from shuddering as the Agent hummed but it did nothing to stop him from giving a grunt as the talented tongue teased both nerves and glands.

"Enough." Howard sighed with a slight stutter in his breath, tugging the tie back, watching as the Agent let his cock slowly slide from his mouth and slowly lick his lips. "Pants off, on your back."

He kept his hold on the tie, letting Coulson lean back to slip off his pants, giving a sharp tug when he went to remove his briefs as well, the Agent stilling and looking up at him for further instruction. Howard smiled at his obedience and the obvious bulge of the others cock straining against the white fabric.

"That’s for me to do." 

The Agents hands slipped from the waistband of his underwear to rest against the soft leather of the seat. Howard licked his fingers, slipping under elastic of one of the briefs legs to pet over the other’s entrance, watching the other’s eyelashes flutter with every stroke of his fingers. With every stroke he pushed just a little more, watching as The Agents breathing turned from calm breathes to shuddering puffs of air until his resolve finally crumbled and Coulson’s hips gave a small thrust back against his teasing touch only to groan in frustration when Howard pulled his hand away.

Chuckling Howard finally gave his Agent the mercy of removing his briefs, giving a few lazy strokes to Coulson’s cock before letting go. He let go of the others tie  to tug his own pants down just far enough to free himself, taking a condom from his pocket and tearing it open with his teeth. He smiled, watching as the Agent licked his lips when he rolled on the condom. Taking both Coulson’s thighs in hand just above the knee he rolled him back, cock sliding in as Agent’s legs slid over his shoulders. Coulson shuddered and gave a moan as he sunk in to the hilt arching his head back as Howard tugged at his hair. 

With a hard thrust forward he took advantage of the Agent’s bared neck, nipping over the skin before licking the red marks to the spot just below the other’s ear, suckling at the spot until Coulson gave a whine. He tugged the Agent’s hair to face him, lips barely brushing before their was a frantic tangle of tongue over tongue to taste the other thoroughly. The air feeling to warm as he sped up their pace, cock driving in and out of the Agent at a brutal pace, both of them breathing hard and desperate for oxygen.

It was Coulson that came first, cum spilling out in thick streams across his suit shirt and tie, shuddering until Howard followed with his own orgasm, both laying against each other panting to catch their breath.

Howard forced himself to lean back, pulling out before standing slowly, disposing of the condom in the waste bin by the toolbox he always kept close to the cars, cleaning his hands off the wet wipes from the tool box, pulling up his pants and straightening the rest of his suit before turning back to the car with a grin.

"Ready for that flying drive then?" Coulson managed to lift his head before giving a pitiful noise and flopping back against the seat. "Good lord when you get my age it’ll be a miracle if you can even get it up."

Howard had to duck as Coulson’s shoe flew expertly towards his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Two short snippets I wrote on tumblr and decided to post here as one, hope you enjoyed as I may be writing more :)


End file.
